Unfit to Rule
by High Voltage Lemon Battery
Summary: (AU) Marco is a prince who cannot rule and the owner of a wand he cannot use. Growing up sheltered and alone, everything in his life seems to go wrong until he meets a very special peasant girl outside the castle walls.
1. Unfit to Rule

In another dimension, home of magic, wonders, and corn, rests the kingdom known as Mewni. A medieval land of castles and nobles, dominated by one in particular. Towering far above all the land is Castle Diaz, home of the highest ruling family and strongest wielders of magic. Queen Angie rules over this land with her husband King Rafael. It was daybreak on Mewni and their son Marco Diaz was staring out a window in his room, overlooking the kingdom. He let out a nervous sigh- today was going to be a big day. He was meeting his longtime crush for a date in the castle rose garden. Jackie Lynn Thomas was the daughter of a noble within the kingdom and Marco had been courting her for months. He really hoped today would be the next step of their relationship. Marco snapped from his thoughts when a knock came at the door.

"Prince Marco," came a woman's voice from the other side. "It's time for your training session with the Magic High Commission." It was Maria, his personal servant.

"I'm coming," Marco let out with a grumble. He didn't really enjoy training, but he mostly just hated that it was the most he could do for the kingdom. Marco had problems, big ones. Mewni, by law, was ruled by the queen, with the king being little more than a figurehead. Marco's parents loved him, but he was their only child, their _son._ He was a prince without right to the throne of his own kingdom. And it gets worse. The Diaz family had ruled Mewni for generations using their strong connection to magic and a family heirloom, the royal magic wand, which was traditionally passed from mother to daughter along with this strong connection to magic. The wand had been passed to Marco some time ago, but the magic connection he got from his mother was very week, and Marco had little natural magical abilities. It had taken two days for the wand to even connect to the magic within him and change to his form. Marco's wand was a pale blue ball with translucent wings on a handle wrapped by twin faded red dragons, the crystal face forming a dull yellow sun. It looked every bit as weak as his connection to magic. Angie and Rafael had tried to have more children after Marco and failed, and no one could figure out the cause. Never in the known history of Mewni had a prince been the only heir to the throne. Not knowing what else to do, the Magic High Commission placed a hold on Marco's birthright unless he could bring a worthy heir into the family through marriage. A totally normal burden to place on a 14-year-old.

Sometimes Marco despised his own existence. _No one else in my family history has been a bigger disappointment than me, and I did it by just being born. I can barely do magic, and I can't inherit the throne until I find my own replacement. And now I get dragged to these stupid training sessions that don't even help that much. It's just wasting my time._ Marco found himself thinking these thoughts most days that started with training from the High Commission. They began his training in hopes of building up his magical abilities or at least turning him into a warrior on par with the kingdom's knights. This was where Marco headed now.

Maria led Marco to the training grounds, an open grassy field within the castle walls dotted with sparring rings, weapons racks, and exercise stations. Waiting for him were some of the members of the Magic High Commission. Rhombulus, a green, crystal-head guy with snakes for hands who could encase anyone in a crystal prison and make surprisingly good donuts. Lekmet, a bat-goat hybrid who was a strong healer and even stronger talker. Hekapoo, a fiery demon in charge of forging dimensional scissors. Among their many jobs as members of the High Commission was to help train the next queen of Mewni. Or in this case, prince and future King. _Maybe_.

Marco was getting a different kind of training from each. Hand to hand and weapons fighting with Rhombulus, magic and non-magic healing with Lekmet, and trials with Hekapoo to earn a pair of dimensional scissors. None of them were going well, which made Marco hate going that much more. As Hekapoo took him aside for a lesson on dimensional blacksmithing, Marco's mind wandered back to Jackie. Her family had spent generations as part of Mewni's upper nobility. They had met for the first time at a royal gathering when they were both 7. Marco was shy around her, but she had always been very nice to him. They never got to hang out much outside of royal functions, mostly because Marco's duties as prince kept him from any semblance of a normal childhood. Truthfully, Marco didn't get to hang out with anybody. Well, except maybe Tom, Prince of the Underworld, on the rare occasion that neither had royal duties. While Rhombulus made him run laps, Marco's mind wandered through memories of a lonely childhood. Before Marco knew it, his training was over for the day. It had not gone that well, but then, it never did. With little natural ability to speak of, Marco usually gave his teachers little to be excited about. But at least he was trying.

Marco went back to his room to get cleaned up for his date with Jackie. He changed out of his white sparring outfit and into his standard prince attire, a white top adorned with gold buttons and shoulder tassels, black pants with gold trim, and his signature red cape. Maria brought him some flowers to give to Jackie, a bouquet straight from the castle grounds and news that she had arrived as he was completing his outfit. He went down to the castle front doors and found a carriage waiting to take the two around to the castle rose gardens. Inside sat Jackie Lynn Thomas, the most beautiful girl Marco had ever seen. She wore a sea green gown and a necklace of shells and pearls. A warm smile formed on Marco's face as he walked to the carriage, waving and handing her the bouquet.

"Dude, these are beautiful," she smiled.

"Fresh from the castle gardens, where we're headed now," Marco replied.

Marco joined her in the carriage and they left for the garden. They sat in silence for a minute, Jackie looking out the window and Marco glancing nervously at his crush.

"So, Jackie," Marco began. "You look nice today."

"Nice?" Jackie giggled. "Don't I always look like this?"

"Well I- I mean, y-yeah, but- No wait that's not what I-" Marco stammered, interrupted by Jackie's laughter. As it died down, Marco thought he saw a different emotion flash in her eyes, but before he could even think about it the carriage jerked to a halt and the driver opened the door to usher the two into the castle gardens.

Jackie stepped out of the carriage wide-eyed, even though she had seen the gardens a few times before. But Marco's eyes were fixed on her. He was expecting to take a walk with her but was surprised to see her stroll to the nearest bench, motioning for the carriage driver to stay put. Marco followed her over and the two sat near the garden entrance. The two regal teens stared at each other, Marco wearing a slightly confused expression as Jackie's face took on a more serious look.

"Marco, I need to tell you something," Jackie began. "I've been having a lot of fun with you recently, and you're a really great guy. We've known each other for a long time and I think we work well together. But I just don't know if I can handle the pressure of inheriting your throne someday. That just doesn't seem like my thing. I'm very sorry Marco, but for now I'm not ready to continue with you as anything more than a friend. I hope you understand." Jackie's voice wavered in the last few words as she sadly shifted her gaze away from the prince.

Marco's heart sank. "Oh, ok. Take care Jackie" was all he could manage to say. He sat on the bench as he watched her stand and walk back to the carriage. He sat as he watched it slowly take her away. He sat for a long time after that.

After who knows how much time had passed, Marco stood up and numbly walked back inside. Marco wandered the castle halls deep in thought about everything and nothing. He thought of the kingdom outside the castle walls, Jackie, how he would ever find a future queen, his future duties as King. He noticed the sound of his parents talking coming from a door down the hall. Marco started towards them to say hi until he started to hear what they were talking about.

"Why would you do something like this?" Queen Angie asked her husband.

"Dear, you know some of the other kingdoms are getting restless," replied King Rafael.

"But sending _spies_ against our allies?"

"We needed to know if the rumors are true, and they are. Gustav, tell the Queen what you learned."

Marco heard a voice thick with an accent he did not recognize, but it was clear he was one of Mewni's top spies.

"My Queen, the other kingdoms are getting restless over our situation. Kingdom Pony Head worries about this kingdom's ability to continue protecting Mewni, while Kingdom Spiderbite and Kingdom Jaggy hold rumors about deposing the Diaz family as rulers of Mewni."

"This is bad," muttered Queen Angie. "They know that without a true heir to magic…"

"…Mewni could see a change in rulers for the first time in centuries," finished Gustav.

"What do you know about the plots against us?"

"So far they don't seem to be much more than ideas. The good news is there is some misinformation about the prince. Most of the other kingdoms think he is actually sick and will not live long enough to inherit the throne, and they don't know about his magic abilities."

"Then we need to keep it that way," said Rafael. "Marco will be kept here away from the public as much as possible. Gustav, make sure we have ears listening in on any kingdom that might be plotting against us."

Marco had heard enough for one day and quietly slipped away.


	2. The Girl in the Market

Back in his room, Marco was changing out of his royal ensemble. He was sick of everyone and everything in the castle and wanted to get out. He threw on a pair of plain black pants and a gray t-shirt. Pulling out a brown hooded cloak to complete the outfit and hide his identity, Marco froze when he heard a knock on his door.

"Marco?" It was Maria. "I just wanted to check on how your date went. You're back so early."

Marco opened the door for her and ushered her in. She noted his outfit. "Leaving the castle again, Marco?"

"I am, I can't stand being here another minute. Everything went wrong today." Marco groaned. "Please don't let my parents find out."

"I never do. Just be careful around the peasants. Sometimes they can be dangerous."

"You know I'm always too careful."

She gave him a small smile as she stepped out of his room. Donning his cloak, Marco slipped out the door and began making his way through the halls, taking care to avoid the parts of the castle his parents would usually be in the afternoon. Occasionally he would have to hide from a knight, but he also knew where to expect them to be. Marco had snuck out of the castle plenty of times before, although his parents never found out about it. The few times he had been caught by a knight, they had either been too afraid to let his parents know they weren't doing their job keeping him in the castle or Maria would step in and cover for him. Of course, a couple of the knights did like Marco and would look the other way as he came by, most notably Sir Lavabo who gave Marco a small wave before turning his back as he passed by the Knight of the Wash's chamber. As he made his way past the rest of the knights' chambers, he heard a couple voices approaching and ducked down a hallway. _Perfect_ , he thought, knowing he was headed for a back exit. The voices continued to get closer, and as he reached the door one of them echoed down the hallway at him. "Where do you think you're going Marco?"

Marco winced, then turned to face the owner of the voice. Flanked by a pair of knights was a girl about Marco's age with red hair and freckles. Higgs, a knight's squire and occasional training and sparring partner of Marco's. Well, she was not much of a partner, she always beat him pretty bad and seemed to enjoy it a little too much.

"What business is it of yours Higgs?" Marco asked, turning to face the group.

Sir Stabby, one of the knights that was with her, cut in with the answer. "The 'business' of ours is that we are knights and you are supposed to remain in the castle."

"And little Marco is too fragile to make it outside the safety of the castle walls," taunted Higgs.

"I can handle myself, thank you," Marco shot back, knowing that it wasn't exactly true and the abuse he was about to get for claiming so.

"Is that so?" snorted Higgs. "You know you never once beat me during sparring practice, right? I'm pretty sure you never beat any of the other squires either. Just last week I pinned you and I could have easily broken your arm if I wanted to, and if you weren't royalty I just might have."

"There you go again Higgs, you always have to insult me. Why? You do know that no matter how high you rise up the ranks of knighthood I'll still be above you some day, on my throne. And trust me, you would be the last choice to be part of my personal guard."

Higgs burst out laughing, exaggerating to annoy Marco more, but while she was making noise and distracting the knights he slipped a hand behind his back, backed up slightly and turned the knob of the door, cracking it just a bit.

"Ha! Thanks for that laugh Marco. Knights have so many important duties, when I finally become one the last thing I want to do is waste my time protecting a weakling like you. That's not even worth the honor of becoming a knight! And you know what else? I don't think you'll ever be above me, Marco, because you'll never wind up on the throne. You couldn't possibly rule as you are now, and I've seen how little you're improving even with the entire Magic High Commission mentoring you. You will never be above me Marco, now or ever!"

Sir Stabby and Sir Dashing of Muscleton shot each other a look. "Higgs, might it be best to tone it down a little to the prince," warned Sir Stabby.

Higgs turned to shoot him a look, and with her attention off Marco he made his move, throwing open the door while spinning around it and slamming it back shut in an instant. Caught off guard, the squire and knights stumbled forward down the hallway to stop him. On the other side of the door, Marco got out to a great head start. He was sprinting across a grassy field towards one of the side entrances through the castle walls, one the servants used. He knew the knights guarding it would only be paying attention to who was entering the castle grounds and he could blow right by them. If he could only get there far enough ahead of Higgs and the knights. Marco heard them throw open the door and Higgs yelling at him to get back there. Without turning he waved to them, knowing she was now seething and that he would pay for that next time they sparred together. As he approached the gate and the knights with their backs to him, Higgs tried to yell to them to stop him, but she was still too far back. Marco sprinted past the knights and out into the streets of Mewni. A block from the castle the streets opened up into a market. Marco knew he could lose his pursuers in there. Higgs and the knights ran through the gate and followed him to the edge of the market, where they split up. Higgs went straight after Marco while the knights tried to flank and cut him off, but Marco knew the market much better than them. He weaved in and out of the shops, cutting a zig zag pattern through the market and quickly lost his pursuers. Still, he kept running, just to be safe. Marco dodged around Mewman shoppers and shopkeepers, trying his best not to run into anyone or knock anything over. Occasionally someone would yell at him for running or for knocking over something like a cart of cabbages.

Marco's plan was to head for the wilderness of Mewni, where there was a spot in a forest he liked to visit to be alone away from the castle. He usually liked to buy something to eat from the market first, but he didn't want to risk getting caught. He cursed the bad luck that Higgs of all people was the one to see him leaving. No one else would have followed him as far. Marco neared the edge of the market and was about to slow his pace when suddenly…

 **WHAM!**

Marco saw a flash of blonde hair and several objects flying through the air. Next thing he knew, a dazed Marco was sitting on the ground holding his throbbing head. He looked around and saw a basket overturned and food scattered across the ground. Whatever he ran into knocked his hood off. Still glancing around and trying to get his senses back, he stood up and pulled the hood back over his head when he spotted a girl on the ground looking just as dazed as he was.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! Are you ok?" Marco said, moving to help her up. He noticed the girl was about his age and wore a faded green dress. Her long blonde hair was dirty from her fall, and as he looked at her Marco saw the most incredible blue eyes he'd ever seen. Those eyes looked weary, something he saw frequently in the people of this market. As she thanked him for helping her up, he saw a wave of sadness come over those eyes as they inspected the spilled food. Marco immediately felt guilty.

"Oh man, that was our food for the week. I guess most of it can be washed off though," the girl said more to herself than anyone, glancing at a few vegetables that had already been stepped on. "Would you help me pick these up?"

"I have a better idea. Let me replace all this for you. It's the least I can do."

The girl looked dumbstruck by the idea that a stranger would offer to replace a week of groceries. _Her family must not have much,_ Marco thought.

"Oh no, I couldn't ask you to do that for me," the girl protested. But Marco had already made up his mind. Seeing the pain in her eyes was like a dagger to his heart.

"No please, I insist. That was totally my fault." Marco walked over to one of the larger venders, waving for the girl to come over.

"Well if you insist," said the girl, grabbing a basket. "Sooo, are you gonna tell me what you were running from? Did you steal something? Get in a fight with some bad guys?"

Marco chuckled. "Well I was running away from somebody, but I wasn't in trouble or anything like that. Just didn't want to be around them right now. I was just about to slow down because I think I lost them, but then I came around the corner and there you were. Are you sure you're ok?"

"Pfft, me? I'm fine, barely felt it. You're not the biggest person here who's run me over before, but I'm as tough as they come. That's why Mom sends me to do the shopping," she boasts, flexing her arms.

"Is it just the two of you where you live?"

"No, Papa is with us too, but he can't really be out of the house right now." Marco notices her bending down and trying to look inside his hood to get a better look at his face. He turns away slightly. "You look familiar for some reason. Are you sure I haven't seen you on a wanted poster?"

Marco began to get nervous. What good was a disguise if any citizen could see through it? "Oh, ha ha no, the only thing I would be wanted for is making super awesome nachos. Because I'm a vendor here, sometimes, yeah. Or my dad is at least, I just tag along. You've probably seen me around the market before."

"Hmm, maybe. Although I think I would remember that cute little mole you have."

The girl giggled as Marco's face went red and he turned away. Marco had never shopped for groceries before, but as they talked he was filling the basket with anything he saw other Mewni peasants buying and anything he recognized. Marco found himself enjoying the company of this stranger. The girl had exploded into a burst of joy and energy as they were shopping. All the sadness and weariness was chased from her eyes, and Marco lost track of what he was doing until she spoke up.

"This basket's starting to get heavy. What did you put in here anyway?"

"Whatever I could find, I hope it will be what you need."

"It looks like it will. Thank you again like a million times, you really didn't have to."

"It's no trouble, let me go pay for this."

Marco and the girl walked up to the shopkeeper with the loaded basket. He looked suspicious of the two kids in plain clothes buying so much food but started to count it. For the first time, the girl noticed some luxury items mixed in with the usual Mewman fare. Chocolate, spices, pig goat bacon, the girl's eyes went wide at the sight of some of the things too pricy for most peasants.

"Ok kid, that'll be $650," the shopkeeper said, eyeing Marco suspiciously. "You can pay for this, right?"

Marco smiled and pulled out the money without hesitation and the girl's jaw nearly hit the floor. As they walked out of the vendor stall and left behind a very giddy merchant, the girl's curiosity kicked back in.

"Dude, you just spent like a month's salary on food for my family without even blinking! You don't even know me! How is that even possible? What kind of merchant makes that kind of money? Are you secretly part of a noble family or something? But then why would you be shopping here? Who are you?"

Marco just gave a nervous smile. "Uh, just like I told you, my family is really good at making nachos. Anyway, it's getting late and I have somewhere to be. I'm really sorry for knocking you over and I hope I got you enough to make up for it. You're sure you're ok?"

The girl gave Marco a sideways glance. He was a very bad liar and she could tell, but she did not press him further.

"I'm really so much more than fine now. Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU! This is really so amazing of you to do for me." The girl was jumping up and down and wore a huge grin across her face. Before Marco could react, she set down the basket and threw her arms around him. "Hugs!" she exclaimed. Marco was stunned for a second but quickly accepted the gesture. He felt very warm and comforted, her hug was so inviting. After the day he had gone through, a hug from this stranger was exactly the thing Marco didn't know he needed. Their embrace ended, and it was Marco's turn to wear a huge grin.

"You're welcome. Uh, I gotta go now." Marco turned and began to jog away.

"Wait!" the girl called out. "I never even found out your name! I'm Star Butterfly, and you are?"

Marco turned and jogged in place just long enough to answer her. "My name's Mar- uh, I mean Mango. Bye!" Without giving her a chance to call his terrible bluff Marco disappeared into the crowd.


	3. The Market

**To avoid any confusion, note that this chapter tells the encounter at the market from Star's perspective, as well as properly introduce her and her family to the story. I tried not to repeat all the dialogue between her and Marco and added some new details. Thanks everyone for reading and enjoying so far!**

* * *

The streets of Mewni where the Butterfly family lived in a small hut were dirty, run down, poor, and dangerous, but each day Star Butterfly looked past it all and found beauty in something. Today was a beautiful day and she was enjoying every second of it, even as she swept the floor inside. Just like any day recently, it was Star's job to stay home and keep the household running while her mother was away. Moon Butterfly was a warnicorn caretaker for a minor noble family. Star had helped her at times, and although it was hard work she loved working with the warnicorns and dreamed about owning her own one day. As she swept, Star was daydreaming about riding one of those magnificent beasts through the forest at breakneck speed going who even knows where. Suddenly her daydream was cut short by a shout from the next room.

"Pumpkin, can you come and help me?" River Butterfly called to her.

Star set her broom down and walked to where her father was laid up in bed with broken ribs and a broken leg. He had been working as a hunter and butcher, catching food for the family and selling what they didn't use. But a few weeks ago, a royal knight walked into his shop and tried to walk out with most of his stock. River yelled at him and tried to stop him, calling him a thief. The knight responded by calling him and his family worthless peasants and throwing him on the ground, where he began beating and kicking him. Star was there that day and rushed over, trying to pull the knight off her dad, but the massive knight knocked her to the floor with a swipe of his forearm, never even looking at her. She sprang to her feet and lept back at the knight, landing an elbow to his head and a knee to his ribs in one swift blow. The knight staggered back off her father and looked at Star with hatred in his eyes. She crouched in a fighting stance ready to fend him off again, but he simply spat on the floor and turned to leave with the stolen meats. Moon and Star had to take River to a doctor, who were neither cheap nor good on Mewni, and he wound up on bed rest from his injuries. To top things off, the official statement the knight gave about the incident was that he was attacked by River, and the court of Mewni was deciding whether to fine River, take his shop, or simply imprison him. Right now, none of these problems troubled Star's mind. Her only concern was helping her father get better.

"Whatcha need, Papa?"

"Could you please help me get up and go to the kitchen for some water?"

"Sure Dad," Star said, wrapping an arm around him as he sat up. She handed him a crooked, beaten crutch he was given to help walk.

"I can't wait until I'm off this thing. Blasted lying knight. I hate those stupid royals."

Star didn't respond to her father's griping as they moved to the kitchen, but she disagreed. She did want to rip the knight who attacked them to shreds, but only him. The rest of the royal Mewni knights, the nobles, and the royal family were often part of Star's daydreams. She loved to think about what their lives must be like, free of the stressors of peasant life and living in spacious, comfortable homes. Growing up in the shadow of Diaz castle, she especially fantasized about the elegant and wonderful things that must go on there every day. Things like feasts and royal balls and warnicorn polo. Her most frequent and favorite daydreams were imagining being a part of that life. _It all must be so romantic,_ she thought to herself.

Star had finished helping her father and was returning to her sweeping when Moon returned home. She looked around the house and noted the work Star had done while she was gone.

"Good job Star," she said proud but weary. She reached into a pocket and pulled out her day's pay, handing it to Star. "Now would you take this and go to the market for me?"

"Can do!" Star said, grabbing the meager amount of money and skipping out the door.

* * *

Star loved going to the market. Who wouldn't love a place where you can find everything you can imagine, and so many things you can't? She would love it even more if she was ever able to shop for any of the wonderous things she saw, but just being around them brought her joy.

The market as always was always bustling with every walk of lower Mewni life. Merchants, children, Mewmans both richer and poorer than Star's family, even the occasional noble, knight, or monster. Star picked her way through the crowd and began gathering the food her family needed from various shops. As she picked up some corn she noticed a little girl loitering outside the stall. She looked very dirty and hungry. Star added some extra corn to her basket and walked to the little girl after paying.

"Hey, are you ok? You're not lost, right? Are your parents here?" Star asked the little girl.

"Parents? I don't have those anymore, just my big brother over there. He's almost done with work." The girl pointed to an older boy in another shop straightening some produce.

"Oh no, I'm so sorry. Here, take some of these. I know how tough things can be. Just remember that things can always get better and you should look for the best in each day!" Star handed the girl a couple ears of corn and her face lit up.

"Thank you so much miss!" The girl gave Star a hug, and as Star left she noticed the girl looking much more chipper. Star was proud of herself for helping her out, and she knew her parents would be too. She wasn't going to tell them she spent a little extra money to do so though. By now Star was nearly finished shopping. She had one final stop to make before heading back home. But as she turned a corner, she came face to face with a flash of brown coming straight at her. Her eyes went wide and that was all she had time to do before something barreled into her, knocking her basket from her hands and sending her skidding across the ground on her back.

Star sat up and groaned. The hit had knocked the breath out of her. "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! Are you ok?" She turned to see a figure draped in a brown hooded robe and wearing black pants walking over to her. "I looked behind me for just a second and you were just there. That was so unsafe of me. I should have been careful coming around a corner like that." The hooded figure extended a hand to help Star up. As she took it, she looked around her to find her basket overturned and her food scattered across the ground. Her heart sank into her stomach. How was she going to replace all this? There was no way she could afford to buy everything again. She couldn't just steal it all back either, her parents would kill her if she got caught. Begging would take hours and she didn't have that kind of time. _Most of it still looked ok though_ , she thought to herself. _Maybe most of it can be washed off._ Star realized she had voiced some of her thoughts when she noticed the hooded boy looking at her. She turned to face him and asked if he would help her gather the food back up.

"I have a better idea. Let me replace all this for you. It's the least I can do." Star heard the words come out of the boy's mouth but couldn't believe they were real. Nobody would just offer to replace it all, would they? Could she trust this stranger? And if so, could she even accept such a generous offer? Both wary and polite, Star tried to decline, but the boy insisted and was already heading to a vendor.

"Well if you insist," Star said, grabbing a basket. Star's imagination quickly took over. "Sooo, are you gonna tell me what you were running from? Did you steal something? Get in a fight with some bad guys?" She hoped that getting some answers about him could help her trust him, and she really hoped this stranger was in the middle of some awesome dangerous adventure. She was a little disappointed when he told her he was just trying to avoid somebody, but he also seemed concerned for her. Star decided she could trust him. They began chatting about Star's family while he piled foods into the basket she held. Curiosity began to overtake Star. The stranger's face was hard to see under his hood and she wanted to know what he looked like. What was he hiding under there? Star bent down to look. The stranger caught her and turned slightly, but Star could see he had dark hair and eyes and a mole. A little spark went off in Star's mind. _Something_ was familiar about this boy.

"You look familiar for some reason. Are you sure I haven't seen you on a wanted poster?"

"Oh, ha ha no, the only thing I would be wanted for is making super awesome nachos. Because I'm a vendor here, sometimes, yeah. Or my dad is at least, I just tag along. You've probably seen me around the market before." _There's no way,_ Star thought. She would have remembered seeing him around the market. Still, no other reasons for why he looked familiar came to her. He certainly wasn't one of the children her age who grew up near her house.

"Hmm, maybe. Although I think I would remember that cute little mole you have." Star thought she saw the boy blush as he turned away again, which made her laugh. The two began talking about other things and Star was paying little attention to what was being added to the basket. She didn't notice the boy slip a folded envelope inside. Star was too busy asking the boy what his favorite parts of the market were. As they shopped and talked, she caught a glimpse of one of the castle towers and was reminded of her favorite fantasy.

"Ooh, have you ever been near the castle before?"

The boy looked caught off guard for a moment. "Uh, yeah I've been near it a couple times." A sly look came over his face. "I even went inside the wall once, through a hole I found."

"No. Way! I've always dreamed of getting to see it up close like that! You have to tell me what you saw!"

The boy chuckled. "Well when I came out the other side, I saw the most wonderful garden you could imagine, full of roses and sculpted hedges and statues and even a stream. I couldn't stay long though because I saw some knights coming, so I ducked back out of the hole."

Star was bursting with excitement. Vivid colored flowers danced through her imagination as the stranger described the garden to her. She couldn't believe she was lucky enough to meet someone who had seen inside the castle walls.

"I'm so jealous! I've always wanted to see everything there. I love the royal family and the castle."

The boy paused and looked at her. "Y-you do?" Star nodded vigorously. "They're ok I guess," the boy mumbled. As he dropped something in the basket, Star finally noticed it was getting heavy and suggested there was enough inside. She thanked him again as the boy went to pay the merchant who had been eyeing them suspiciously. Star couldn't help but have her own suspicions as she saw some of the pricier things he had picked out, but at the same time she was excited.

"Ok kid, that'll be $650," the shopkeeper said. "You can pay for this, right?" As the boy smiled and pulled out the money without hesitation, Star let out a shocked gasp as her mouth fell open. _Who the heck is this boy and where did he get all this money,_ she wondered. She had to try and find out, but as she gave him a rapid-fire series of questions, he seemed to brush them aside with short answers that didn't seem truthful. _He's keeping something hidden,_ she thought. _Maybe a mystery for me to solve later._ He clearly wasn't dangerous, so Star decided to let him keep his secrets and just thank him again for his kindness. She did so with one of her patented bone-crushing hugs that he seemed to genuinely enjoy.

"You're welcome. Uh, I gotta go now." The boy turned and began to jog away. Suddenly Star realized she had forgotten to ask him something.

"Wait!" she called out. "I never even found out your name! I'm Star Butterfly, and you are?"

Turning to face her while jogging in place, the boy said "My name's Mar- uh, I mean Mango. Bye!" With that he dashed into the crowd and Star lost sight of him immediately. _Mango? He definitely has something to hide. I really hope I see him again._ It was getting late and Star had far more than she needed from the market. She too disappeared in the crowd and headed for home.

* * *

Star kicked the front door of her home open, causing her mother to jump, then rub her temples.

"I really wish you wouldn't do that. What took you so long at the…?" Moon's voice trailed off as she saw how much food Star was bringing in. "Where on Mewni did you get all of this?"

Star began unpacking the basket, shocking her mother even more. "Mom you're never gonna believe this. I was finishing up the shopping when a boy came running through the market and knocked me over." She gestured to her dirty hair and some scuffs on her arms and clothes. "All the food was spilled on the ground and instead of picking it up he just took me to a merchant and filled a basket for me and spent a crazy amount of money on it like it was nothing. He said his name was Mango and that his dad sold food at the market and he looked familiar but I don't think I've seen him there before."

Moon stared at her daughter, stunned for a moment by their good fortune. "You don't have any idea who he is?"

"No but I want to find out, and I will if I ever see him there again," Star replied with a grin.

"Well thank you Star for doing the shopping, and a very big thank you to the mysterious stranger who did all this."

Moon began preparing their dinner for the night while Star continued to unpack the basket. Suddenly she discovered the envelope in the basket. It was plain white and unsealed with a small cursive "M" printed on it. _Did "Mango" put this in here?_ Star opened it and gasped at the contents, nearly fainting. Her mother looked over and matched her reaction. Inside the envelope was another $650.


	4. A Friend in the Forest

**This chapter is more of a follow up to Marco's side of the market. I thought it fit better after showing Star's side, but it is short and not that exciting. I think the next chapter will make up for that.**

* * *

Marco had finally escaped Mewni civilization and made it to his private spot deep in a forest outside the village. The prince was sitting on a grassy bank next to a stream enjoying the solitude. He didn't know what he would do with himself if he couldn't escape to this spot occasionally. Everything back home was driving him crazy. His parents' restrictions, Higgs harassing him, his training that was just not helping, and now Jackie. Marco laid down and stared at the sky, thinking about her. Her blonde hair, an infectious smile, joyful personality, and those beautiful blue eyes. _Blue eyes?_ Marco sat up confused. His thoughts had drifted from Jackie to that girl from the market. Marco was confused as he felt the frustration from his life and the pain from Jackie melt away. _What did she say her name was? Star Butterfly I think._ Leaves rustling and a branch snapping behind him jolted Marco out of his thoughts. Marco tensed up and twisted around looking for the source.

"Hey Marco, come to visit me again?" A figure stepped forward from the brush.

Marco let out a sigh of relief. "Janna I never come here to visit you. And don't sneak up on me like that!"

Janna Ordonia lived nearby and had befriended Marco when he started visiting his spot in the woods. Slightly older than Marco but scarcely old enough to be on her own, she wore a white robe and a green beanie. Janna made a living crafting potions and medicines and mostly lived off the land of the forest. Somehow, she always knew when Marco was going to show up.

Janna gave Marco a fake pout. "No one ever comes to visit little old me." She sat down next to Marco on the bank. "So what's gone wrong this time, Diaz?"

With a heavy sigh, Marco filled her in on the day's events. She never could help much with his problems, but she was always willing to listen, and sometimes that was all he needed. As he finished recounting his run in with Higgs, Marco paused and Janna noticed his mood change.

"So you went through all that crap today? Something's off. You seem almost happy about it."

"Well, I did do something right today, sort of. While I was running away from Higgs I knocked a peasant girl over and spilled her shopping. I felt awful about it, I mean it was completely my fault. So I replaced what I ruined and slipped some extra money into her basket to help out her family. I… I feel good about myself. I think I did a good thing finally."

"You're a good kid, Diaz, and you're going to be a fine leader someday. Don't be so hard on yourself, a lot of other people are going to do that for you. We need to get that confidence of yours worked on."

"Maybe if I was ever allowed out of the damn castle. Not even my parents see much in me, otherwise why keep me hidden away?"

"I'm not even gonna pretend to know the answer for you there. I'm just a simple forest dweller with little knowledge of royal life. But I know you have potential in you, you just have to dig deep to find it."

"Thanks Janna. You always know how to say something to cheer me up."

"I'm not the only one to do that today though, am I? I saw the look on your face when you were talking about the market girl."

Marco blushed slightly. "What? No. I mean, I did feel better being around her, but not like that. She was just so bubbly and happy, it rubbed off on me. But I guess it was a one time thing, what are the chances I'll even see her again?"

Janna gave him a devilish smirk, proud of her teasing. "You got her name, didn't you? I bet you could find her in the royal records easily."

"That's such a Janna solution to things."

"My specialty." Janna stands up, glancing toward the sky. "It's getting late, and neither of us should be in these woods alone after dark. I think it's time we both head home."

"You're right. Thanks for hanging out with me as always Janna."

She just smirked back as she disappeared back into the forest, once again leaving Marco alone.

* * *

Marco made his way back through the streets of Mewni as dusk fell. It was much quieter and emptier than when he passed through earlier, but also more dangerous. More than once Marco felt eyes focusing on him from the shadows, but lucky for him nothing happened this time. He made it back to the castle wall and walked along it until he reached a patch of overgrown brush. Crawling through it, he moved a rock aside that concealed a secret hole in the wall that was normally his escape route. Marco slipped inside, sliding the rock back in place as he did, and headed back to his room. He had missed dinner with his parents, but they were not likely expecting him anyway. He never seemed to be needed when he snuck out. Marco returned to his room and took off his disguise with a sigh. He looked over to find a tray of food on his nightstand, courtesy of Maria no doubt. He made a mental note to thank her tomorrow. Marco took the food to his window balcony. He sat and gazed at the rising moons and stars forming as he ate.

 _Stars._

There it was, another reminder of the peasant girl. She just kept slipping back into his thoughts. He thought he should be feeling sad about Jackie, but no feeling of sadness would come to him with the girl's joyous smile so fresh in his mind. It was like she had some sort of spell over him. But he was the one who was supposed to be casting the spells, Marco joked to himself. Whatever it was, being around her had made him feel much better about himself. _Maybe visiting the royal record keeper tomorrow isn't such a bad idea,_ he thought as he climbed into bed.


	5. Seeking Truths

Marco woke up the next day feeling energized. Yesterday had ended much better than it started, and it left him ready to take on any challenges today would throw at him. He had training today, then maybe he would go visit the royal record keeper. Marco felt good knowing his day was set. As he dressed for his training, a knock came at his door like Maria did every morning.

"Just a moment, Maria," he called to her.

The door opened anyway. "Good morning, son."

"Dad! Hi, uh, what brings you to my room? I haven't seen you in a couple days."

"Just checking in, mijo. I wanted you to know that your mother and I will be checking on your training progress tomorrow, so you will need to be at your best. Good luck!" With that Rafael was gone, leaving his son a complete nervous wreck. Before his self-doubts could sabotage his mood, another voice crept through his door.

"Breathe, prince Marco. You have been training very hard. Think about it as any other day when they are not there, and just do your best." This time it was Maria.

Marco had slumped to the floor. He took a deep breath and stood up. "I guess you're right."

She smiled at him. "How was your adventure last night, prince?"

"It was exactly what I needed, and so was the dinner you left for me last night. Thank you. Say, what do you know about peasant life on Mewni?"

"Peasant life? Not much. As a dedicated royal servant with my own living quarters on the grounds I've only left the castle walls a few times. Why do you ask?"

Marco told her about meeting Star in the market, how he suspected she came from a poor family, and how he had helped her.

Beaming with pride, Maria placed a hand on Marco's shoulder. "You are growing into such a generous young man, prince. Some day I know you will make a fine ruler."

"Thanks. It's just that for the first time in forever I felt like I could do something right, I could do good and help people, and I don't need to be good at royal stuff to do it. It makes me want to help out more peasants, or at least that girl's family."

"Well I can think of two ways you could continue to help the peasants. Either talk to them directly or visit the royal record keeper and get reports on the citizens from her."

"I think I will try the record keeper first. I still don't want to stir up too much outside the castle yet since I'm not supposed to be out there."

"Smart idea. Now, prince, it's time for your training."

* * *

Marco stood in front of Glossaryck holding his wand. He was deep into the day's training session which was kicking his butt as usual. Glossaryck was teaching him a spell that could form a defensive energy barrier. But as always, Glossaryck's voice sounded bored and even slightly annoyed as he taught his struggling protégé. Marco wondered if Glossaryck ever had a royal student as bad as he was.

"Ok Marco, with your arm straight out, turn your wrist so the crystal of the wand is facing you. Swing the wand down like a hammer while calling out the spell. It should form a protective barrier around you until you tap the face of the wand to cancel it. Ready when you are, Hekapoo."

The fiery demoness made a series of clones of herself that formed a large circle around him.

"Marco you're badly outnumbered and clearly outmatched here. This is the spell that could save your life. Ready?"

Marco nodded, staring down the Hekapoo straight ahead. After a few seconds, she lets out a yell and all the clones charged at Marco. He drew in a breath and moved the wand like Glossaryck told him to. "Mystic Reflect Barrier!" He cried out, swinging the wand down. Blue light shot out of the crystal and formed a dome around him. The first three clones to reach Marco bounced off the energy dome. Then the dome flickered and shattered as the fourth clone smashed through, knocking Marco to the ground.

"Well prince what can I say? You would be dead, your royal bloodline would be dead, and Mewni would be left without a future ruler if that were real. But hey, it was your first time doing it. That's what practice is for anyway, and with repetition I'm sure it will grow stronger."

Marco just glared at his little blue mentor from beneath the laughing pile of Hekapoo clones. The rest of his magic training that day consisted of a lot more dogpiles from the Hekapoo clones. In two hours not once was he able to stop them. Dirty, beaten, and bruised, Marco dragged himself back to his room, finally done with training for the day. After getting cleaned up, Marco set out to meet with the royal record keeper, Helewyse. She was a short, ancient lady with thick glasses, curly white hair and a knack for bureaucracy. She had been in charge of the records of the Mewni citizens for 39 years and knew almost everything there was to know about anybody living in the kingdom. Marco ventured deep into the castle offices, passing people whose jobs he didn't even understand. _Why do we need a Royal Muenster Expert,_ he thought to himself? Marco had never seen most of these people working in his own house and he was pretty sure they had never seen him. Still, he managed to make it through the maze of offices and found the royal records at the end of a dim hallway. Helewyse was organizing files when Marco walked up to her.

"Hi, are you Helewyse the royal record keeper?"

"Oh hello dearie. Yes that's me. To what do I owe the honor of a visit from the prince?"

"If anything, I should be the one honored to meet somebody who has served the kingdom as long as you have. I'm hoping to learn about a peasant girl I met yesterday and was told you would know as much as anybody."

"That's true, dear. Do you have a name for this girl?"

"I think it was Star Butterfly. If you could also find anything about her family, that would be great."

"Just a moment, let me find the file you need. B… B… Ah, B. Bu… Burke, Burns, Byrd, oops, too far. Ah here it is, Butterfly. My records show three Butterflys living near the castle. River, Moon, and Star, the one you were looking for."

"Yes that's it, what can you tell me about them?"

"The Butterfly girl is your age prince, 14. The family lives in a small hut a short distance from the Mewni market and they seem to be pretty poor. The mother Moon works for a noble family caring for warnicorns. The father River was a butcher and meat merchant until a few weeks ago."

"She mentioned that her dad wasn't well. What happened?"

"I've got a criminal report in this file that should explain that."

"Criminal?"

"Many of the peasants have criminal reports in here, prince. Life is so hard for them that sometimes it's what they have to do to survive. Not this one though. It says that according to one of our royal knights, he was attacked by River and the girl in their shop three weeks ago. But according to the Butterfly family, he was stealing from them and attacked them first when they tried to stop them. Either way, River Butterfly wound up with several broken bones and has not opened his shop since."

Marco stared at Helewyse wide-eyed. "I… I had no idea. So what happened with the fight, who was telling the truth?"

"The Mewni courts have not decided yet, otherwise I would have their decision. River probably faces imprisonment if he was at fault. And whether he was telling the truth or lying, it is very hard to win a case against a knight's word."

"Just because he's a knight? How is that fair?"

Helewyse chuckled. "My dear boy, life is very unfair to the peasants."

"What's the knight's name? Can you tell me anything about him?"

"His name is Sir Normand. I'll go get his file for you."

She returned with a much thicker file than the one on the whole Butterfly family. "This is all different accomplishments, awards, mission details, things about being a knight. But I'm sure that's not what you want to hear about."

"Is there anything that might make him seem untrustworthy? Has he ever been in trouble?"

"Not officially, no. But this is the second time he was in a fight with a shopkeeper. Last time the court sided with Sir Normand, and that shopkeeper was imprisoned for crimes against a royal knight. If you want to visit the dungeon you could talk to him. Ask to see Bertman."

"I will. Something doesn't seem right here and I want to get to the bottom of it. I can't believe that girl I met would attack a knight. Thanks for all your help Helewyse. You really are 'Hella Wise.'" Helewyse met Marco's pun and cheeky grin with a blank stare. "Sorry Ma'am. At least that joke didn't go as bad as last time when I tried it with Hekapoo. Anyway, I've got some work to do."

"Go, young prince. Seek the truths of the world and you may just learn about yourself along the way."

* * *

Marco made his way down from the clean, polished offices to the dark, dank depths of the castle where the dungeon was located. It was here that anybody who wronged the royal family, the castle, or anybody living or working inside it was kept under the watchful eye of the royal knights and away from anybody sympathetic who might help them escape. Two knights guarding the entrance stepped in front of Marco, swords drawn.

"Halt. State your business."

"I'm Prince Marco and I'm here on official royal business to make a visit," Marco said confidently. This wasn't exactly official royal business, except that Marco was a royal and he was making this his business.

"Of course, sir. Who are you looking for?"

"I'm looking for a prisoner named Bertman."

"Follow me." The knight opened the door and led Marco past a series of dark cell blocks. Some were empty, others had prisoners looking out at him with every emotion from awe to hatred. One prisoner screamed at him, another spit at him, still another ran to the door of his cell and tried to grab his cape. Marco did his best not to react or even look at the prisoners. He knew many of them would love to end his life if they had the chance. They reached a cell housing a particularly miserable-looking prisoner sitting on a cot in the corner and the knight banged on the bars of the door.

"Bertman, you have a visitor," the knight grunted.

"Thank you knight, I can find my way back from here. I wish to speak with the prisoner alone."

"Very well," the knight bowed and left the two alone. Bertman slowly stood up from the bed and staggered to the door, glaring at the prince in confusion. He was a tall, thin, middle-aged man with brown eyes, dark skin and white hair.

"Who the hell are you?" Bertman said gruffly.

"Who I am is not important right now Bertman, I'm interested in who you are."

"Me? Why? Nobody's given a damn about me since they threw me in this hole."

"That's exactly why I'm here. I heard you had a run in with a knight and that your stories don't match up. Now that knight has had some trouble with a friend of mine, and I want to figure out if his word should really be trusted. I want to hear your side of the story from that day."

"Sir Normand," Bertman sneered. "His lies are what got me in here, I'm not surprised to hear he's doing it again. Kid, you want the story, I'll give you the story. The real story, not that baloney Normand made up that the court just sucked down. I used to be a shopkeeper in that Mewni market outside the castle, see. I sold handmade weapons for hunting and fighting. Stuff like swords, shields, bows, and axes. Until the day about two years ago that snake Normand slithered into my shop. At first I thought nothing of it. I made fine weapons and some of the knights were big fans of my work. I gave him a proper greeting that a _lowly peasant like me_ is supposed to give a knight, but he didn't say a word in response. He barely looked at me, like even that was beneath him. He was looking at some shields and he just picked one up and started to leave with it. I said 'Sir, you have to pay me for that!' And he turned around and swung the shield at me and knocked me right over. I wasn't hurt mostly, except for my pride, but I didn't get back up until he left. He was so much bigger than me, I didn't want to get killed over one shield. I thought that was going to be the end of it, until he came back with a group of knights the next day. Started yellin' at me about how I attacked him with a dagger and had me arrested! There was no dagger, I never owned a dagger and never made them. I don't deal with assassin weapons. But there were no witnesses and he had his knight buddies to back him up. It became his _unfaltering, noble, truthful_ word against the _lying, cowardly peasant_ , according to him. Never got no trial, they just said I was guilty and threw me in this dump. Don't know how long I'm supposed to be here, probably until I rot for all they care. I lost my shop because of him, cain't see my family no more because of him, I might never even see the three moons as a free man again because of his lies." Bertman started to tear up. "I worked so damn hard all my life kid and look where it got me. There's your story kid, the real, hard truth."

Marco felt his suspicions about the knight were true. "Your story is so similar to what happened to my friend. Thank you sir, that was a lot of help. I need to keep looking into this."

"Since I gave you what you wanted, I don't suppose you could do an old man a favor?" He shuffled over to his bed and pulled out a stack of papers. "I've written letters to my family, but I can't send them from here, and I'm not allowed to have visitors down here, none of us are. Can you take these to them? The address is already written down. It would be the biggest kindness anybody has shown me since I got here."

"Of course I will," Marco assured him, taking the letters. "I have to go now, but you have my word that these will make it to your family."

"Thank you very much, and good luck nailing that colossal jerk Normand. I'll be pulling for ya kid." With a smile and a wave, Marco turned and left Bertman alone in his cell once again.

* * *

Marco headed back through the dungeon with his mind racing through new information. His gut told him Star wouldn't have attacked a knight like Sir Normand had said, and now it appeared he was right. There was a bad knight around and it was up to Marco to take him down. He plotted his next moves. Marco had to find a way to talk to some of the other knights and find out what they thought about him. He could still get some of that done today. Marco quickened his pace, walking with an air of confidence in himself for what he was doing.

And then he stopped. Marco felt the blood in his veins run ice cold as he heard a cell door swing open behind him.

"Well look at what I have here, a prince."

Marco slowly turned to see a thin but toned man standing in front of an open cell. He was bald with a scar running from his right ear down his jawline into a short brown beard. Marco also saw a blade in his right hand.

"Uhh, you wouldn't happen to be a knight, would you?" Marco said nervously.

"Hardly. I used to be a bandit. Made a name for myself robbing travelers, killed a few here and there even. One day I just happened to attack a royal caravan carrying some knights. I was captured and thrown in here under Mewni law, where your family's knights have treated me ever so well."

"W-what have they been doing?"

The bandit grew an angry look and raised his voice. "Starving me for days, not that the food rations here are close to enough, regularly beating me in my cell, chaining me to the wall and torturing me!"

"How did you even get out of that cell?"

"Some time ago I learned to pick the lock on my cell door. There's no escaping this place so I didn't even bother, I just decided to save it for a rainy day." The bandit paused, a twisted smile forming on his face. "Like today. Imagine the prince, future ruler of the kingdom, alone, unguarded and unarmed in front of me. You sure would be worth a lot as a hostage, maybe even my freedom." He took a menacing step forward. "But revenge against the royal family might be worth even more. We'll see what kind of shape you're in when I'm finished with you!"

Marco lept back as the bandit swung his blade at him. He was too far from the knights to shout for help and this man could probably catch him easily if he ran. That meant Marco's only option was to fight, without any magic or weapons. The bandit lunged forward again and his blade grazed Marco's leg as he jumped aside. He tried to swing at him but the bandit blocked it and shoved him off balance. As Marco caught himself, the bandit swung again. Too late to dodge, Marco put up his left arm to block. The blade sliced through his skin, cutting deep. As the bandit pulled back, Marco landed a kick to the man's leg, causing him to stagger backward. Marco winced in pain at the wound on his arm.

"You little brat, I'm going to end you!"

He charged forward. Marco readied himself to dodge the blade again, but the man instead lowered his shoulder, catching Marco by surprise. He slammed into Marco, knocking him back into a wall. Marco looked up to see the blade swinging at him and raised a leg to kick. Foot and blade met their targets at the same time. The bandit managed to sink the blade deep into Marco's ribs, where it stayed lodged in. He lost his grip as Marco's kick sent him flying backward. Marco screamed as the deep wound brought him to his knees. He gripped the handle of the blade before deciding to leave it where it was. Marco was in trouble and he knew it. The bandit could easily overpower him, and Marco's wounds were sapping his strength as they screamed at him. As the bandit stood and screamed at Marco, terror washed over him as he thought he might not get out of this one. The bandit ran forward with a fist raised.

Marco suddenly felt his cheeks burning and saw them light up white out of the corner of his eyes. Crescent marks appeared on his cheeks, the mark of a magic user tapping into wandless magic. He felt a connection to magic flow through him stronger than he had ever felt before. With no time to think, Marco called out the only spell that came to mind.

"Mystic Reflect Barrier!"

The same blue magic from before formed an impenetrable dome of protection around the prince. He could feel it was much stronger this time and held an energy he hadn't felt last time. The bandit slammed into the barrier and fell to the ground. Marco struggled to his feet and felt his pain melt away. His eyes began to glow white. Without even thinking, Marco raised a hand. The barrier retracted and formed a blue ball of magic energy in front of him. He opened his palm toward the bandit and a blast of energy shot from the ball, slamming into him and knocking him through a stone wall. The bandit landed unconscious in a pile of rubble.

"What's going on down here?!" Marco could hear the footsteps of approaching knights. He felt the glowing and magic connection rapidly fade, and as they did his pain returned. He gritted his teeth as he sank back to his knees, looking over his three stab wounds.

"The prince has been attacked! Notify a doctor!" One of the knights called frantically to another. The first to reach him looked over his wounds.

"Are you ok prince? Where is your attacker?" Marco pointed to the pile of rubble with limp body parts poking out of it. "You're going to be ok, these may hurt but your wounds are not fatal. We can't remove the blade yet though, we must get you to a doctor and stop the bleeding first. Can you stand?"

With the knight's support, Marco struggled to his feet. He was led out of the dungeon and back to the surface where a doctor was waiting to escort him to the castle's medical ward. Two hours later, Marco had bandages on his forearm, leg, and around his ribs. He was sitting in a room with his very worried parents, Glossaryck, the doctor, and the knights who had been on duty in the dungeon. Queen Angie and King Rafael were nearly hysterical when they arrived after hearing their son had been attacked inside the castle. It had taken minutes of crushing hugs for Marco to convince them he was alright.

"You are very lucky Marco. Your arm and leg wounds were shallow, and not only did the blade sticking in your side help control your bleeding, it missed everything important inside you," the doctor told him.

"What were you even doing down there?" Queen Angie asked her son.

Marco decided he couldn't let his investigation be exposed yet, so he left some parts of his story out. "I read about a prisoner in the dungeon who might have been innocent of the crime he was convicted of and I wanted to hear his story. While I was on my way back, the bandit picked the lock on his cell and surprised me. He said it was an ability he had been waiting for the right time to use."

King Rafael turned to the knights. "You two will make sure to take care of the bandit yes?"

"He won't have a chance to pick another lock my king."

"Good. Dismissed. Marco, I am afraid we will have to postpone your training display tomorrow."

"No, we aren't," Marco said, standing up. "I'll be there tomorrow, and you better be too. I can still prove myself to you without needing more than tonight to recover. And speaking of, I'm going to head to my room to do just that. Goodnight Mom and Dad, I will see you tomorrow."

As Marco left the room, Glossaryck floated over and caught up to him in the hall.

"Congratulations, kid. I'm impressed."

"Impressed, by what?"

"By you, prince. For dipping down."

"Dipping what now?"

"Dipping down, it means to access magic that is stronger than normal without a wand. It's not easy to do, and I didn't know if you would ever be able to. Your mom was three years older than you when she first learned how to. You should be proud of yourself for how you handled that fight today. You could have easily died you know."

"Well, lucky for me you chose to teach me that magic barrier spell today."

"Ah, sure kid. We can call that luck if you want. Now, you need your rest if you are still training tomorrow. Mewni medicine is good but it's not magic. You're going to be sore tomorrow from the moment you wake up. And you better take care not to take any blows to the ribs, understood?"

"Yes Glossaryck."

"Good! Now run along, off to bed. Oh and by the way, you might want to ask the knights who were on duty in the dungeon tonight about who is behind the prisoner beatings, just a tip for your little investigation."

With a wink the blue magic man disappeared. _How does he always seem to know everything?_ Right now, Marco was too worn out to care, but he made a mental note of Glossaryck's tip. He collapsed into bed worn out from the day, nervous and eager for the chance to prove himself in front of his parents in the morning.


	6. Training Triumph

Marco awoke early the next morning with pain radiating from his wounds. _Maybe I should have postponed today's training,_ he thought. _No, I can do this. Just like any other day, I just have to power through._ The usual morning knock at his door interrupted his motivational thoughts. Maria entered and ushered in a doctor to change Marco's bandages.

"Are you ready to perform for your very important audience today, prince?"

"Ready as I'll ever be, I guess." Marco took off his shirt so the doctor could inspect his wounds. He was given a thumbs up and some fresh bandages before the doctor left.

"You can do it, prince. Have faith in yourself. I heard about what happened yesterday, most of the castle did. How you tapped into your magic potential and took out an enemy who caught you by surprise and with a weapon, that was so incredible of you. I'm very happy you are safe."

"You're right, it kind of was. Let's go do this thing!"

"That's the spirit, prince! But before you do, might want to put your shirt back on."

"Oops, haha thanks."

* * *

Marco thought back to the past day's events as he walked to the training grounds. He learned so much more than he expected to. If he could expose the truth about a corrupt knight, he could help out a lot of people. Bertman, the Butterfly family, maybe even his parents and the other knights. Marco wondered if he had even found all of Normand's victims. Still, he had to be careful with his investigation. If word got out it could get back to Normand, and he had no idea what might come of that, other than it could be bad for River Butterfly. Marco didn't even know who Normand was or what he looked like. Maybe he could talk to Sir Lavabo and find out. Then there was Glossaryck's message about the knights on duty yesterday, he wondered what they might know about the whole thing.

Marco approached the training grounds and noticed a small crowd had formed. His parents were there to watch him, along with a few dozen knights, nobles, squires, and castle workers. In their usual spot waiting for him was the Magic High Commission. When Glossaryck saw him, he floated over to him.

"Morning, kid. So this is how this is all gonna work. You don't have to address the crowd like you're giving a presentation or anything, we're going to train like we normally would, just with an audience this time. You'll do fine." Glossaryck handed him his wand. "We'll start with Lekmet, he's actually going to teach you how to self-heal some of your wounds from yesterday."

"Baaaaah," Lekmet bleated at him.

"That means 'Let's begin,'" Rhombulus interpreted for him.

With Lekmet and Glossaryck instructing, and Rhombulus translating, in under half an hour Marco knew how to cast a minor healing spell.

"Mist of Healing Aura," he chanted. A blue fog poured from the wand and enveloped him. Marco inhaled and felt his pain grow dull. He felt a sense of pride in himself. It wasn't a strong spell, but Marco had figured it out much quicker than usual. Next up he had some simple exercises to run through with Rhombulus. To Marco's surprise he was able to set personal bests in his lap time and bench press, numbers that still were not outstanding but showed improvement over just a day before.

Now it was time for Glossaryck to address the crowd. "Ladies and gentlemen of higher Mewni, it is now our pleasure to bring you a demonstration of the most advanced spell the prince has learned to date. Not only learned, but used effectively in combat just yesterday, as many of you heard." Marco shot him a look, to which he replied loud enough for the crowd to still hear "Ah don't worry so much kid, you'll do fine."

They set up the situation like they had yesterday, Hekapoo forming a ring of clones around Marco. Marco readied his wand confidently, knowing he had finally used the spell correctly when it mattered most. The clones charged in at him as he cast the spell.

"Mystic Reflect Barrier!" Just like the previous day, the wand formed a blue magic dome around him, but unlike while he was learning it, the dome stayed intact as clone after clone bounced off it. Suddenly an idea occurred to Marco. If yesterday he was able to turn the dome into an attack, maybe he could do it again. He moved the wand like he had moved his hand during his fight with the bandit. He was surrounded, so to Marco it made sense to spin around, and he did just that. The barrier shifted into a ring of blue light surrounding him. Marco touched the wand's crystal and the magic ring shot out in every direction, slicing through each Hekapoo clone and turning them to smoke and knocking the real Hekapoo to the ground. Glossaryck looked genuinely surprised at him, and the crowd cheered for him.

"Congratulations, Prince Marco. The Mystic Reflect Barrier is a two-part spell, after blocking an attack you can turn it into an attack yourself. You figured out the second half of the spell without me teaching it to you. I'm impressed."

"Thanks Gloss, I just sort of felt what I needed to do next and decided to do it."

"Very good. Now you've had an impressive training session so far, get ready for the last part. Head to the fighting ring and grab a wooden sword."

Marco was slightly surprised by this. He hadn't expected to fight today. Grabbing a practice sword, he looked up to see Glossaryck announcing his fight to the crowd.

"And now, presenting the final round of Prince Marco's training for the day. Marco will be fighting one of his usual sparring partners, one of our up-and-coming squires, Higgs."

Marco turned to see the red-head glaring at him as she walked toward the fighting area. She grabbed a sword, never taking her eyes off him. She took a position opposite him in the ring.

"Well, I guess you're not as pathetic as I thought Marco," she taunted him. "Don't think I didn't hear about your wounds or that I wouldn't use that to my advantage in this match. I'm gonna get you back for that little escape stunt you pulled."

"You sure are intense today, Higgs."

"Of course I am, I've been given a golden opportunity. There are so many knights here right now, what better way to prove myself than by beating on the prince? And I get to embarrass you in front of your parents. On top of that, I get to face a weak opponent who's even weaker than normal. You are going down, way down!"

"You two know the rules, first to disarm the other wins. Ready, and begin," Glossaryck called out.

Higgs charged forward right away, putting Marco on the defensive. She took a swing which he blocked and jumped back from. They circled in the ring, staring at each other. Higgs took a jab towards Marco's ribs, and he swung his sword down to block it. As he did, she thrusted up, nearly knocking Marco's sword from his hands.

"Hey, careful Higgs! If I get hit there again it could open up the wound."

"Then I guess you should block better Diaz."

She lunged at him again, but this time Marco made a counterattack, forcing her to stop her charge to block. The wooden swords clashed as they locked eyes, faces only inches apart. Both jumped back from the encounter and Marco waited for Higgs to charge again, a plan forming in his head. She did, and again she aimed for his ribs. This time Marco faked a block only to sidestep her jab. Out of position, Higgs could only watch and curse herself under her breath as Marco brought his sword around and jabbed at her hands. It was just enough to knock her sword away, and an off-balance Higgs fell to the ground in the process. Marco thrust his sword into the air triumphantly as a huge smile swept across his face. The small crowd cheered for him and he caught a glimpse of his parents beaming with pride. Marco felt joy sweep through him, for it had been a long time since he saw his parents truly proud of him for something. He noticed Higgs still on the ground and walked over to help her up.

"I suppose you're going to pay me back for all my trash talk. Go ahead, I deserve it for losing to you," she said glumly, not looking up at him.

"No, I just wanted to help you up and make sure you're ok."

"Other than looking like a fool I'm fantastic, not embarrassed in front of all these knights at all," she bit back sarcastically.

"Oh drop the act Higgs. There was nothing riding on this fight for you, you're just upset about losing to me. And I'm still trying to be nice to you even though you've never given me a reason to be. So just take my hand and accept defeat. Take it from someone who's had to accept defeat from a better opponent many, many times."

Higgs paused before grabbing his hand, letting him help her up. "You really think I'm better than you?"

"You said it yourself, didn't you? Don't believe your own words anymore? Yes Higgs, you're a better fighter than I am. You fight with intensity and honor every time. I don't have a problem saying it. But today I just happened to beat you fairly." Marco noticed the look on her face soften slightly.

"Well enjoy your win, you got it when it mattered most." She turned and started to walk away.

"Higgs, wait. I wanted to ask you about something." She glanced back at him with a puzzled look. "Can you tell me anything about a knight named Sir Normand?"

Marco saw a flash of anger cross her face that she had never shown even towards him. "Yes, but not here, not now. Meet me by the squire quarters at sundown." With that she turned to leave Marco to celebrate his most successful training day ever.


	7. Detective Marco

**I apologize for the longer wait for this chapter, but this time of the year gets busy and chapters to follow might also take longer than normal. But I promise I haven't forgotten about it and I hope you continue to enjoy Prince Marco's adventures!**

* * *

Marco was back in his room after the excitement of his victory wore down. He had a mystery to solve and he needed to look the part. He put on a brown trench coat and cap and grabbed a notepad. Just like that, Prince Marco had transformed into Detective Marco, P.I.! He decided to start his search back at the dungeon. He found one of the knights from the day before was on duty again.

"Ah, Prince Marco. Feeling well after yesterday sir?"

"Yeah, I'll be alright. Listen, I wanted to ask you about something. Has a knight named Sir Normand been abusing the prisoners?"

"Normand? Normand doesn't work in the dungeon, he works the perimeter of the castle." The knight put a hand on Marco's shoulder and leaned in close. "But I have heard from some of the prisoners that Sir Galeran might be doing some cruel things. I've never seen it myself, I just know what I overhear from the prisoners. They don't like us as it is, but most of the other knights aren't fond of Galeran either. Except for Normand a couple others. Listen Prince, you probably shouldn't go talk to the prisoners so soon after yesterday, but I can ask a couple of the less troublesome ones for you. Come see me tomorrow."

"Ask Bertman, I think he would tell the truth. Thank you, Sir, uh…?"

"Hadrian of the Dungeon," the knight said with a chuckle.

The next stop on Marco's search was Sir Lavabo in the wash room. The Knight of the Wash was in the middle of patching the clothes Marco was attacked in when he stopped by.

"Ah, Prince Marco. Welcome to the laundry. I have almost finished fixing the knife cuts in your clothes. How may I be of service?"

"Hey Lavabo. I need to ask you some questions about some of your fellow knights."

"But of course. What do you wish to know?"

"I'm looking into some rumors I've heard of wrongdoing, can you tell me what you know about Sir Normand or Sir Galeran?"

Lavabo's face darkened. "Excuse me, prince. Before we talk I must finish some laundry." He turned on seven dryers, all empty. The hum of the machines drowned out any noise from outside. Lavabo placed an "Out to lunch" sign on the door to the wash room, then closed and locked the door. "Prince Marco, I am afraid these two you speak of are a dark spot among the Knights of Mewni."

"Tell me why Lavabo."

"Oh, they think themselves above their fellow knights, above the knights' code even. I would never trust my life to them in battle. They are careless in their work and have caused all kinds of minor problems. I have heard they are known to steal from and harass peasants and even the castle staff, though I have not seen it for myself. They never seen to get in trouble because one will always vouch for the other. A corrupt knight is very difficult to rid a kingdom of, prince. I do not have any proof of my own for you, but I believe Normand and Galeran are every bit the scoundrels the rumors make them out to be."

Marco was furiously writing in his notebook as Lavabo spoke. "I've been hearing the same thing. I have growing proof that Normand has stolen from shopkeepers in the market and framed them for attacking him more than once, and another knight I spoke to today said Galeran may be abusing prisoners in the dungeon. But they never seem to be getting in trouble for this, and so far nobody has enough proof for me to go to my parents with. Can you tell me what they look like so I know who to watch out for?"

"Normand is a beast of a man, unnaturally muscular and very top heavy, and he has a bald head with a purple beard. Galeran is very tall, very thin, and has long, blue hair. Unless they are on duty, you will often see them together. Be on the lookout, Prince Marco. They are smart enough not to bother you if anybody else is around, but I believe they would be willing to hurt you if you were alone. Do not let them find out you are investigating them. Be careful, prince, or it could turn out worse than yesterday."

"Thanks Sir Lavabo, you're awesome."

"It is always my pleasure to help out the prince, and if you are successful in your investigation you would be doing myself and the rest of the knights a great service. By the way, I have finished patching your clothing from yesterday, good as new."

"Thanks again, you're double awesome."

* * *

Dusk was beginning to fall on Mewni. The three moons were rising, nearly full on a cloudless night. Marco walked along a dirt path through the castle grounds on his way to meet Higgs. Marco was surprised earlier when she asked him to meet in secret, but now he had an idea why. _She might know something dangerous about Normand and Galeran._ Even Sir Lavabo had seemed worried talking to Marco about them. Marco had dressed in his Mewni street clothes again and brought his wand in case something went wrong. He arrived at the outskirt of dwellings where the squires stayed and stepped back into the shadows of some trees. He glanced around but did not see Higgs anywhere. Marco flinched as a hand covered his mouth and another grabbed his shoulder and spun him around. He found himself face to face with the redhead motioning for him to stay quiet as she took her hand off his mouth.

"When did you get here?" Marco asked.

"I've been waiting here for you. I wanted to make sure you weren't followed."

"Oh. Maybe I was, if you could see through my disguise…" Marco's voice trailed off.

"Diaz I knew it was you because I told you to meet me here," she said mildly annoyed. Her voice lowered. "You wanted to know more about Sir Normand?"

"Yes, what can you tell me about him?"

"He makes my life hell."

Marco looked at her shocked. "What do you mean?"

"He's a horrible knight. I don't understand how he ever got to be one. He abuses his power any chance he gets. Any stories you've heard about him stealing from the citizens? Those are true, and I know because he's always bragging about them or showing off what he took. He always talks down to squires and treats us like trash. Thankfully he does not have one right now, but he acts like all of us exist to serve him, no matter which knight we really belong to. And he's always throwing his size around and using it to intimidate people. No one dares pick a fight with him because the dumb brute would just crush you. If he ever thinks you're in his way he'll just knock you out of the way. One time he just walked up behind me, picked me up, and tossed me into a weapons rack. Said I was in his walking path and instead of going around me he decided to throw the lowly squire out of his way. I nor any other squire dare say anything about it. He has power with enough of the knights that I would lose my position and be kicked out of the castle. But I hate him so much. If anybody ever sticks up to him I will back them up without question."

"Oh Higgs, I'm sorry. That's even worse than I imagined. I've been trying to find out about this guy for a few days now. A, uh, friend of mine from outside the castle had a run in with him, and each time I talk to someone new the stories I hear about him get worse and worse."

"Outside the castle? How often do you escape?"

"Often enough. I usually don't get caught like that."

"I have to say I'm a little impressed between that and this little investigation you're doing. Not bad, Prin-, er, Marco. Maybe I've been too hard on you. I'm sorry."

"Thank you, it's alright. If anything, you pushing me has helped me with my training. And now that I know you've had to put up with this guy, maybe you had a reason to be aggressive so often."

Higgs gave him a small smile. "So what are you going to do now?"

"I think I have enough about Normand that I can go to my parents about him. I have witnesses, other knights, and even the royal record keeper on my side. There's no way they could ignore all that. But I still have some questions, because I think Normand isn't the only one to worry about. Can you tell me anything about Sir Galeran?"

"Galeran? I don't know much about him. He never works with my knight or in the same areas of the castle that I do and I don't see him around much at all. I do know that he's one of the knights close with Normand."

"That's not good."

"No it's not." Marco and Higgs turned sharply towards the new voice. It came from a huge, bald man with a purple beard. Standing opposite of him was a skinny and tall man with long blue hair. And between the two was another large, muscular man with red hair and a goatee. All three wore knight's armor.


End file.
